


Stability in Chaos

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before going to Romania, Charlie Weasley has never even left the country let alone seen a living dragon but somehow he knows he has made the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability in Chaos

Charlie grows up seeing dragons in books, photos in the paper and as toys he and his brothers collect over the years. He never sees one in person until long after he has decided to devote his life to them and take them on as a career. He has never been out of the country before he graduates from Hogwarts either. His mother cannot understand why he wants to move halfway across the world to work with the giant beasts. Everyone says he should play Quidditch instead but that only lasts a few years. Charlie wants financial stability like he didn't have growing up and the safety that comes knowing where he will be in five years. It pays well and gives him a home and he needs that.

He needs something to ground him, because he has always been a little on the wild side. Taming dragons and flirting with death sounds ideal to him. He could be burned to a cinder before lunchtime one day but the dragons will always be there for him, putting gold in his vault and food on his table. Yet not a single day could possibly be boring. His mother cries as his family huddle around him at the international portkey at the ministry. Percy looks proud and Ron devastated. Charlie's muscles tremor with nervous excitement. He feels his father slip a few coins into his robe during their last hug and then the world is spinning.

He hears them before he sees them. It sounds like nothing he has ever heard before and nothing like the descriptions he read. He feels the ground shake, hears a giant thump, laughs to himself in wonder as his boss leads him into the observation area. Straight away he pins the dragon in question as a Hebridean Black and immediately feels his stomach settle. It feels like a piece of home. Charlie listens carefully as his boss explains why the dragon is there and not back in its native Islands in Scotland. It is a large female who had a complicated pregnancy and so is on the range to get better medical treatment. At no point does Charlie take his eyes off her. Large purple eyes meet his and then she grunts and stomps off away from the observation area as if she couldn't be more unimpressed at the sight of him. In that moment he feels he has found his place.


End file.
